Herbalism
Herbalism is a skill in McMMO that is based on farming. It helps with harvesting crops, gives a better use for seeds, increases hunger restored by farmed foods (such as bread), and gives a chance for certain blocks and crops to yield more. 'Green Thumb (Wheat/Carrots/Potatoes)' When harvesting a fully-grown plant, there is a chance for the player to instantly re-plant.The growth stage of the plant is based on Herbalism level. Replanting will use one of either wheat seeds, carrots, or potatoes depending on what was harvested.Get on redwarefare the ip:play.redwarefare.net and TheRandomSpy has been doing these changes its pretty funny:P anyway if you find me and tell me about it ill stop so yeah btw whoever made this wiki is rly stupid people can learn themselfs let the people learn ok : 'Shroom Thumb ' Using a mushroom on a block of dirt will attempt to use Shroom Thumb. If successful, it will turn the block of dirt into a block of mycelium, consuming both a red and a brown mushroom to do so. To do this, you need both a red, and brown mushroom in your inventory, and a sufficiently high Herbalism level. The chances of your success increases with your level, but both mushrooms will be consumed whether you succeed or not. 'Farmer's Diet ' :Your past experience with growth hormones has taught you how to get the most out of your food. This passive skill increases the amount of hunger herbalism foods restore as your Herbalism level increases. Note: Farmer's Diet is similar to the healing effect herbalism gave pre- 1.8. 'Hylian Luck' Hylian Luck gives you a small chance to get special items when certain Blocks are broken with a Sword. Currently, the blocks that are affected by this are: *Grass *Saplings *Dead Bushes *Flowers Grass/Saplings/Dead Bushes will drop Melon Seeds, Pumpkin Seeds, or Cocoa. Flowers will drop Potatoes, Carrots, or Apples. You have a 1% chance at Level 100 for this drop to occur when a corresponding Block is broken, The chance goes up by 1% every 100 Levels, so at Level 1000 you'd have a 10% chance for a drop to occur. It is unknown what the amount of Drops are. More info will be added soon. 'Double Drops (All Corresponding Blocks)' Simple as it looks. A chance to get Double Drops from every farming object. The chance to get Double Drops is increased 0.1% each Level. If you are Level 1000 your chance will be 100%. Experience Table This chart details the amount of experience gained from harvesting the respective crops. Training *The fastest way to train herbalism is with a flower grinder and bonemeal. *The fastest way to train herbalism with no resources is to make an extremely large sugar cane farm. Keep in mind that hitting the second high sugarcane block on a 3 block high sugarcane will give 60 exp, provided that the sugarcane is 3 blocks high. Hitting the first sugarcane would give 90 exp, likewise. *Another way of training is going to a flower forest biome and harvesting all the flowers for fast leveling. *Herbalism grinder: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN7VcFyhLU4 * A fast and AFK:able way is to stand in water while placing and breaking lily pads by holding left and right mouse button simultaneously. No longer works, no experience is received thanks to update, Still works on some servers. yay Trivia *When harvesting sugarcane you get 30 XP per section. Breaking the top then the middle then the bottom yields 90 XP total; breaking the middle section which automatically breaks the top section still grants 60 XP. If the bottom is recently planted, you will receive no XP for that section. (as of 1.2.5-1.4.6) *Neither water nor light are needed to grow Nether Wart. *Large sugar cane farms are a good way to quickly gain XP as reeds do not need to be replanted after harvesting. *Flowers are also good for leveling Herbalism. Using bonemeal on grass will potentially provide flowers, giving approximately 4 flowers each, totalling to 400 XP per bonemeal. Sometime it will only have 1-3 flowers. 5 and 6 flowers per bonemeal is a rare number. *Get to the top of the nether if possible. Mine off all the mushrooms you see and have a speed potion and it should level you up pretty hyper quick.id page blanking. Category:PvE Category:Skills Category:Gathering